I Miss You
by thoselittlefangirlmoments
Summary: After 5 years, Christina visits Will's grave. song fic to I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. Please R&R guys


_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

Christina watched as a pure white feather floated near her, reminding her of an angel's wings. She watched as the breeze carried it away, and she suddenly remembered the way Will would lift her up into his arms and spin her around.

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

When he hugged her, she never wanted him to let go. She always felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could go wrong.

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

Then the memory of the moment she had seen his lifeless body flashed before her very eyes. That's when she knew that her world had begun to shatter.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

She remembered everything about him. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he had kissed her, and even the precious moments they had alone.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

Christina knew that she would never forget him. He had loved her for who she was, and she had loved him with all her heart.

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

"I miss you Will. I need you" she whispered into the air, trying to blink back the tears that were abotu to fall.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

Even after five years, she still felt that her heart was missing a piece that she knew could never be returned. Here she was, doing what she loved best, but she longed for him to be by her side.

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happenin' for me_

She wished that he could see how much she missed him, how much she really loved him. She wished that one day he'd magically show up and watch her as she worked, encouraging her and supporting her all the way.

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

The time Christina had spent with Will was too short. It wasn't enough. It will never be.

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

How she longed to see his face again, to feel his arms around her as they smiled and laughed over the silliest things.

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

He wasn't beside her, but she knew that he was watching her, still keeping her safe. He would never leave her permanently. He would always be by her side, even if she couldn't see him.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Now she let the tears fall freely, not caring if anybody saw her. Christina knew that deep down, she would never get over what happened to Will.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

Sure she had forgiven Tris for what she did. She knew that Will would have wanted her to do that. Will would want her to stay strong, and continue to be friends with Tris. Now that he and Al were gone, she knew that she couldn't go on without Tris, and she was the only friend that Christina actually had left.

_My heart won't let you go_

Will would always have a spot in her heart. She didn't care if other guys liked her. She knew that she could never have someone who would replace Will.

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

"I miss you Will. I miss you so much" she whispered as she lay fresh flowers on his grave. She had asked for a proper burial for him, so that she could still run to him even when he was no longer there. It didn't feel the same as when he had enveloped her in one of his bear hugs, or even when he would just sit by her side, but knowing that she was in his presence comforted her. He would never truly be gone.

* * *

_I was really depressed that Will died and never had his happy ending with Christina :( I actually CRIED because they were so perfect for each other and he HAD to die :(( /3_


End file.
